Cake Cures Everything!
by funwithmarshmellows
Summary: L is bored one day and decides to help man kind with cake. Come see the caos that ensues. It's birthday fic for a friend.


I do not own Death Note or any other cameo appearances of anime characters. Thank You.

Light looked around at the chaos. "Ryuzaki," he started, "I hope you have an explanation for what is going on here." For being such a genius, Light just could not grasp what he was seeing. L was crouched in a chair with his tray of cakes and tea next to him. This was not unusual for the spiky haired eccentric. What was questionable, where the people lined up form him to the door outside. If one looked hard enough, one could see it stretched from the front door to around the block and who knows how much further, and was that a pink blob in there?

L turned his wide eyes to Light and said, "I am currently doing what no man has done before." Light gave L a raised eyebrow. The man has solved many a case, but what did cake and people have to do with what no man has done before? Was L doing experiments on the effects of cake that people ate, or was this another one of his idiotic schemes to prove that he was Kira. The only was he was going to get answers was by swallowing his damn pride and asking the infuriating detective. "And what is that?" Light said trying to keep his patience. L stared at Light, big black eyes twinkled in amusement. "Can Light-kun not figure out such a simple question?" Light was pissed. How dare that sugar obsessed freak tell him that, what man could ever figure out L, genius or not. Hell probably even Watari would be confused.

Light tried to look at this from his knowledge of detectivness. Okay, there was a line of people from here to Timbuktu with a pink blob in there somewhere. L's tray of cake may or may not have something to do with this also. That wasn't a lot for Light to go on. Further observing of the people was needed. The first person standing in line was very questionable in Light's opinion. He was wearing some sort of red body suite with what looked like armor. He had bright red hair and green eyes, had the love kanji on his forehead, and wearing mascara? Wait, no, he knew those eyes anywhere. They were they eyes of an insomniac. There may be a connection there, but what was with that weird object on the man's back. Is that a giant gourd??

Observing the next person showed to be even more difficult. He appeared to be about 4' 9" not including the 5" of his spiked hair with white streaks in it. The man was wearing a tight black shirt and pants with 3 belts on. Inspection of the other living bodies showed black along with tight clothes and mascara on to be a theme. They all appeared dark looking, but what did that have to do with L and this thing man has never done before?

"Ryuzak, I think this is beyond anyone's comprehension," Light told the crouched man in irritation. L stared at Light, "If Light-kun can not understand than I will give him a demonstration," and with that L turned to his tray of cake with an aurora of determination around him. Light was confused and pissed. What the hell was that darn detective mumbling about? Couldn't he be normal for once in his life and just explain it?

L daintily picked up a fork and placed it in one of his strawberry cake slices. Wheeling back around in his chair, he handed the cake to the red haired man. Green and black eyes clashed in a battle of wills. In an amazing display of disturbed staring, L beat Mr. Green eyes. The man gave in and took a dejected bite of the sweet. Upon the dessert touching the man's tongue, his face scrunched up in distaste. Suddenly, before Light's very eyes, the man's demeanor changed and a giant grin appeared on his face.

Light was bewildered by this sudden change. He continued watching the observation as the man lost his dark eyes and what appeared to be flowers popped up around him. Out of nowhere the red head pulled a giant duck from thin air, gave it a few squeaks, chuckled, and then ran off. What the hell just happened? What did L put in that cake to make such a change of personality.

"I did nothing to the cake Light-kun," L spoke from his hunched position on the chair. "Ryuzaki you had to do something. Sweets do not cause complete turnabouts in people's personalities," Light stated. "It appears that Light-kun is still not seeing the obvious. Perhaps Light-kun needs a more. . . . personal demonstration," L purred while smirking to the brunet. Light did not like this look at all. It actually caused him to be even more annoyed with the raven than he already was.

"Ryuzaki yo-mph . . ." Light couldn't finish his sentence. L had whirled in his chair to face Light. He leaned towards Light's face while taking a fork with a bite of cake on it and shoving it into his open mouth. Light choked on the sudden cake invasion. After calming down, he lifted his head to meet nose to nose with L. A slight flush appeared on his cheeks along with a nausea twist in his stomach. Hasn't the man ever heard of personal space? Light nervously swallowed the cake without noticing.

CLICK! The two jerked back from each other. A flash of white was all the two geniuses could see for a few seconds. "KKKYYYYAAAAA!!" a random fan girl screamed. "OMG! That was so kawai! I can't believe I got a picture! No one is going to believe me. I know, I need a souvenir!" the blond girl with a ducky shirt and earrings screamed. The girl ran up to L and jerked the cake from his hands. Cake in hand, the girl went running out the door screaming, "Watch out for squirrels! They carry the bubonic plague!"

Light was at a loss, couldn't this day go normally. Perhaps he was still dreaming and he hadn't woken up. That would explain L, the line of dark people, the cake, this weird feeling, and the random fan girl. Yeah, this had to be a dream in his opinion. Light raised his right hand and pinched his upper left arm. Ow, okay maybe this isn't a dream.

L was watching Light from the corner of his eyes and saw Lights actions of physical pain. Did the boy not really understand. Maybe he would have to explain it to him after all. "Light-kun," L said. Light's mind was jerked out of his dazed thoughts from by the calling of his name. "Does Light-kun not feel the effects of the cake?" L questioned Light. Huh, Light thought, when had . . . oh, he had forgotten about his question in the randomness. Did he feel any effects? Light did not think so, he felt totally normal. "No Ryuzaki," Light replied, "I don't feel any different." L hummed bighting his thumb in thought. "What is this all about?" Light asked once again.

"This is all about me being bored with the Kira case, and trying to do what no man has done before in hopes of relieving this boredom," L replied. "You have said this before Ryuzaki, but what are you trying to do?" Light questioned one again with a sigh. Honestly why couldn't the detective answer him. "Fine, since Light-kun wants to know so badly I will tell him," L said. Light looked eagerly down at L. Finally he would have his answer and this madness could be cleared up.

"I am curing the world from emoness."

Or maybe not...

**Happy Birthday Madeline! Hope this makes your day!**


End file.
